Argonia
'''Argonia '''is an island chain, located in the eastern ocean, directly east of the continent of Heim and south of Rusthol. Argonia has a deep and long history of being its own unique culture, far away from the influences of other regions of the world. It was one of the first regions of the world fully colonized by mankind. History In the early years of mankind in Salior, a persecuted group of humans who worshiped the god Yangus traveled to these islands, and set up their own civilization. The local trolls were upset with the Yangus Followers for taking their land, and a war quickly erupted. When the Yangus people achieved victory, they demanded that the trolls leave all islands of Argonia but one, the smallest and the last island of the chain. The island, known as "Gotha island" is a darken jungle that has been thought of as a cursed island, due to its dark and dreary dirt and plants. Trolls live a solitary life on this island even to this day. As the next mellinias past, not much changed in Yangus society. Unlike most regions of the world that suffered from political conflicts and upheaval, Argonia remained largely at peace, mostly due to the Yangus belief of peace over war. However, many times throughout history, there were invaders from the lands of Rusthol to the north, and the two lands became bitter rivals. In the year 11,265 disaster struck in Argonia island, when the volcano on the largest island, Mount Kalatchika, erupted in a massive explosion that made noise so loud that it deafened almost all of the Yangus Followers on the island. For two years after the eruption, the world of Salior was locked in a volcanic winter, and there were famines worldwide. As for Argonia, the land was ruined by the toxic volcanic ash, which blew around the islands in constant storms. After this disaster, the majority of the Yangus followers moved to their original island, the middle in the chain, known as "Yangus' Sanctuary Islands". There, they flourished in the lime-green jungles. The pope of Makerism, Magnus the Fourth, permitted the sick and suffering refugees from the islands to migrate to the continent of Heim in order to enrich Makerist socity. So, during this period, millions of Yangus Followers traveled to Heim in an event known as the Diaspora, and they live throughout the continent in small communities even to this day. Due to the sudden loss of population, and the complete destruction of an entire island's worth of civilization, the Hordesmen of Rusthol siezed this as an opportunity to invade Argonia and claim it for their own once and for all. It still goes on to this day, with no clear winners. Recently, on the second island, known as "Farebury Island", there was a take over from the Argonian faction, by a faction of joined tribes known as Baccarat. They caused a large genocide of the peaceful Yangus followers known as the "The Massacre of the peace", where they killed millions of followers and razed dozens of temples across the island. Bacarrat also created a law saying all Yangus followers will be executed on this island. ISLANDS Argonia Island is the biggest island in Argonia. It was once a lush, rich, rocky island where the Argonian Faction ruled, and it was the main praying place for Yangus Followers, until 11,265, when the volcano put the island into a volcanic winter which lasted for a decade. After the cold, The island revealed a toxic ash that turned the remaining humans into pale sickly humans known as "Hordemen". The island is controlled by Hordemen. There are 2 towns on the island, one near the coast (Fortuna) and one near the volcano (Burmount). There are 2 castles (Burmount keep, and Hordemen Fort). there are 5 villages (Meridow, Nortinth, Kolubi, Lurgor, and Ligular)